Alasanku ?
by Panda Beruang
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang suka bermain wanita. Terutama wanita cantik dan seksi./ Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang selalu berpenampilan jadul dan cuek dengan sekitar./ "Pagi Tunanganku..."/ "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."/ apa jadinya jika mereka berdua ditunangkan? / Ga pandai bikin summary. Ane amatiran. Maapin baru pertama kali. Kagak ngarti ane. Sekali lagi maap...
1. Chapter 1

Alasanku?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, typo's, gaje, dll.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang keluarga itu hening. Sang kepala keluarga menatap tegas kearah putrinya yang sedang menatapnya datar. Sedangkan sang istri menatap putrinya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Kenapa harus aku? "

Wajah gadis itu datar. Tak ada raut kesal atau apapun diwajah putihnya.

"Karena keluarga mereka hanya memiliki anak laki-laki. Tidak mungkin Sasori yang Ayah jodohkan bukan? "

Suara sang ayah terdengar tegas. Namun kilatan jenaka tertera jelas di kedua bola matanya.

Hening sejenak. Sang putri terlihat sedang berfikir dibalik raut datarnya.

"Sakura... "

"Baiklah aku mau."

Ucapan sang ibu yang terpotong tak menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Raut wajah kedua orang tua itu berubah seketika. Tersenyum sumringah dengan mata berbinar bahagia.

"Tapi aku akan menemui mereka dengan pemanpilan seperti ini."

"Sayang tapi..."

Ucapan Haruno Mebuki sekali lagi terhenti saat tangan kekar Kizashi menahan pergelangan tangannya. Mereka terdiam mengamati penampilan putri mereka. Kacamata tebal dan besar. Baju kebesaran. Dan rambut dikucir dua rendah. Astaga... sebenarnya ini tahun berapa? Mengapa masih ada manusia berpenampilan seperti ini? Terlebih lagi itu putri mereka. Ingatkan mereka untuk memgecek kalender dan melakukan tes DNA setelah ini. Kedua mata Kizashi menyipit. Mencoba meneliti penampilan abstrak sang putri. Tak lama, senyum licik tertera diwajah tegasnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, tersenyum dan lakukanlah seolah- olah kau bahagia."

Kerutan samar muncul di jidat yang tertutupi poni milik Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu berpikir keras. Menciptakan keheningan yang lebih lama daripada saat ia memutuskan keputusan awalnya.

"Aku setuju."

Jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu memuaskan hati Kizashi. Ia tersenyum puas. Tak menyembunyikan raut bahagianya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

Setelah sang putri pergi, Mebuki langsung menatap suaminya garang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sayang? Kau mau mempermalukan kita ? Perjodohan ini bisa batal jika begitu caranya."

Mebuki langsung mengomel panik. Suami mungkin gila.

"Tenanglah. Ada sesuatu selain penampilan yang bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta padanya. Tidakkah kau heran mengapa banyak orang yang menyayanginya ?"

Mebuki terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan suaminya.

'Benar juga.' pikirnya.

Sakura POV

Kurebahkan tubuhku diranjang kamarku. Apa yang Ayah pikirkan sehingga mengizinkan aku berpenampilan seperti ini? Oh ayolah, bukan aku mengharapkan perjodohan ini. Tapi, hey! Yang benar saja. Bahkan lelaki biasapun tidak mau menerima gadis udik seperti ku. Apalagi ini UCHIHA SASUKE yang selalu menggandeng perempuan cantik dan seksi yang berbeda setiap harinya. Kurasa ayah sedang sakit. Oh Tuhan... Kuharahp tak ada rencana lain yang ayah siapkan untuk ini. Aku tidak mau jika nanti suamiku -jika perjodohan ini berlanjut tentu saja- membawa perempuan berbeda setiap harinya ke rumah kami. Meskipun aku tak peduli padanya. Tapi aku tak mau rumahku nanti menjadi tempatnya bersenang- senang. Oh ayolah... aku hanya ingin hidup damai. Tak ingin ada kekacauan dan cerita berarti dalam hidupku. Ya Tuhan, bantu aku. Pukul satu siang. Hah masih ada enam jam sebelum pertemuan kami. Sebaiknya aku istirahat dan menyiapkan mentalku.

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hay hay... Aku author baru. Salam kenal minna... Ini masih prolog. Chap selanjutnya aku janji lebih panjang. Ini masih percobaan. Mau minta saran dan dukungannya. Mohon bantuannya *nunduk-nunduk ampe nyium dengkul*. Sekali lagi...

Salam kkenaaaaal


	2. Chapter 2

Alasanku ?

Chapter I : Bagaimana Bisa?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, typo's, gaje, dll.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

"Keluarga Haruno? "

Kizashi mengangguk singkat. Pelayan berpakaian formal itupun membukku hormat dam membuka pintu restoran mewah milih si sulung Uchiha itu.

"Keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggu Anda. Mari."

Mereka bertiga berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu. Yang sepertinya terlihat heran menatap gadis yang berpakaian terbalik dengan tuan dan nyonya Haruno. Bahkan pakaian mereka terlihat lebih pantas direstoran mewah ini daripada gadis itu. Sakura sadar tatapan itu. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia mengangkat dagunya. Berjalan angluh mengikuti ayah dan ibunya.

"Silahkan."

Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung menatap satu-satunya meja yang terisi di ruangan itu. Dan orang-orang yang ada dimeja itu langsung berdiri saat menyadari tamu yang mereka tunggu telah tiba.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Ada beberapa kendala tadi. "

Ucap Kizashi sambil menjabat tangan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn. Tak apa."

Fugaku menyambut tangan Kuzashi hangat. Sedangkan istri mereka sudah asik berpelukan ria.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Mebuki. Kau terlihat semakin cantik."

"Ah kau bisa saja, Mikoto. Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu saja sendiri."

Senyum kedua wanita itu lebar. Terlihat jelas bahwa mereka bahagia.

"Sakura-chan...?"

Pandangan Mikoto teralih. Menatap gadis yang berdiri dibelakang Mebuki. Mendengar namanya disebut, gadis itu tersentak dan langsung menundukkan badannya.

"Ah ya. Salam kenal Bibi."

Tatapan Mikoto menyelidik. Menatap gadis itu intens. Sedangkan sang gadis tetdiam kaku. Dan mulai menarik sudut bibirnya perlahan.

"A-ada apa?"

Mikoto terdiam menatap wajah Sakura. Seketika onyxnya membulat dan senyum lebarpum tak terelakkan. Hingga refleks ia memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Kyaaa... Kau manis sekali sayang."

Sakura terdiam. A-apa? Manis? Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk ditolak dalam perjodohan ini. Tapi ... Sudahlah. Pasti hanya nyonya Uchiha yang beranggapan seperti itu. Ya pasti. Dan Sakura amat sangat yakin bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Mari duduk."

Semua kecanggungan itu berakhir. Sekarang mereka telah duduk rapi dengan menyantap makanan dihadapan mereka. Semua hening. Setidaknya keheningan itu bertahan hingga mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka.

"Baiklah. Langsung ke intinya saja. Kalian taukan tujuan makan malam bersama ini? "

Sakura mengangguk dan menunduk. Menghindari tatapan setajam elang yang sedari tadi ia terima dari pemuda dihadapannya. Dia tau ini akan terjadi. Pasti pemuda itu amat sangat tidak sudi dijodohkan dengannya. Dia hanya perlu menjawab jika ditanya. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke yang akan dengan senang hati menggagalkan ini semua. Dalam hati Sakura tertawa licik.

"Nah sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau setuju Sakura-chan?"

"A-aku..."

Kepala pink itu terus menunduk. Tak berani mengangkatnya barang sedetik saja.

"Ji-jika Sasuke-san bersedia. Aku juga akan bersedia Bibi."

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. Dupandangibya gadis aneh yang menunduk dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun? "

Ucapan sang ibu memulai seringaian liciknya. Dan dengan mata yang tak lepas dari si pink itu. Ia menjawab..

"Aku bersedia. "

Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Haruno Sakura selain menatap Sasuke dangan kaget.

Sasuke POV

Aku tau harus menjawab apa. Tapi tak kusangka gadis itu akan menyetujuinya. Kepala pinknya tak pernah terangkat. Dan saat jawabanku keluar. Kepala itu langsung terangkat. Membuatku menatap langsung hutan damai dimatanya yang dihalangi kacamata tebal itu. Astaga. Itu... Indah. Dan ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak normal. Cih... Sial. Aku haris segera menutupi ketidak-uchihaan ku dengan mempertahankan wajah stoicku. Aku tak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan baka aniki ku itu. Tapi sungguh. Aku sempat merasakan pipiku memanas. Hijau dan pink. Menarik sekali. Lihatlah Haruno Sakura, hidupmu tak akan sama lagi setelah ini.

Sasuke POV end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Aneh..? Memang. Maka dari itu maafkan saya. Maafkan semua kesalahan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.

Dan terima Kasih buat yang bersedia membaca😀😀😀

Special thanks,

Miss Divania CheWitch, Sakura The Witch, dindra510, azure kawaii28, dina haruno, Chiaaats, 1MoreLight, teamoily, lufisa.2502.


End file.
